ABS-CBN/Other
Standard Logos 1967-1986 Abs cbn 1967 2nd version.jpg|The short-lived prototype of ABS-CBN's 1967 logo. 1986-2000 155769_138525399534448_3405297_n.jpg|Number 2 with logo and slogan. Broadway86.svg|First channel 2 logo. Broadway86-1.svg|First channel 2 logo with ABS-CBN. Abs-cbn_2_logo.jpg|Star Network logo from 1988-1992 abs cbn 1987.jpg|1987 ID abs cbn satellite.jpg|Satellite ID abs in the service ofthe filipino.jpg|1989 iD abs cbn1989.jpg|1992 ID abs cbn 1993.jpg|1993 ID sarimanok abs cbn.jpg|1993 ID abs cbn gold logo.png|1991 Gold ID abscbn 1999.png|1999 ID 1239556_731522650207537_1990666352_n.jpg|Early ident. ABS-CBN-2 1989 Station I.D. ABS CBN 1992 station id|ABS-CBN 1992 Station ID with the slogan "In The Service Of The Filipino Worldwide". Abs-Cbn Bringing 21st Century Television To The Filipino - Station ID (1993-1995) ABS CBN STATION ID SARIMANOK-0 ABS CBN 1996 Station ID|1996 Ash Wednesday ID 2000-2013 abs cbn print ad.jpg|The print publication presenting the new logo. abs cbn 2000 dark.jpg|The logo when it was unveiled. abs cbn 2000 logo.png|The logo's first appearance on TV after it was unveiled. ABS-CBNLogo2000.png|The ABS-CBN logo at the end of a station ID in 2000. abs cbn 2001 logo.png|ABS-CBN's logo appearing in the ABS-CBN "Sky" Station ID from 2001. ABS-CBN Official Slogan.png|ABS-CBN Logo with the slogan "In The Service Of The Filipino Worldwide". ABS-CBN_SID_(Test_Card).png|ABS-CBN Logo on Test card/pattern from 2012. ABS-CBN_logo.svg|ABS-CBN's logo without the square. ABS-CBN - Station ID 2000-0|ABS-CBN's "Chorus" Station ID from 2000 ABS-CBN - Station ID 2001-0|ABS-CBN's "Sky" Station ID from 2001 ABS-CBN Station ID-0 ABS-CBN Statin ID on Test Card Pattern 2013-present 1459812 630929636950798 2002824064 n.jpg|The logo as it appears on the teaser of the digitally restored "Gaano Kami Noon, Paano Kayo Ngayon?" Abs cbn 2013 2nd version.jpg|The logo as it appears on the trailer of the comedy "Home Sweetie Home" ABSCBN2014corporateslogan.png|2014 ABS-CBN logo with corporate slogan. Network IDs Similar to NBC, ABS-CBN featured station IDs which featured its logo formed in several unusual ways. 1996 Abs cbn explosion.jpg|Explosion Abs cbn drawing.jpg|Drawings Abs cbn raindrops.jpg|Raindrops RGB clouds.jpg|RGB Clouds Abs cbn outer space.jpg|Stars and Planets Abs cbn kaleidoscope.jpg|Kaleidoscope Abs cbn satellite dish.jpg|Satellite Dish Horizontal Logos 1986-2000 2000-2013 2013-present Special Logos Anniversary Logos ABS-CBN_40_Years.png Abs-cbn_45.png ABS-CBN50years.jpg ABS-CBN55years.jpg|ABS-CBN 55 Years Logo First Version abs cbn 55.png|ABS-CBN 55 Years Logo Second Version 60-years-logo.jpg Summer Idents ABSCBNSummer2002.JPG|ABS-CBN "Saya ng Summer" 2002 Summer Station ID ABSCBNSummer2004.JPG|ABS-CBN "Sabay Summer Tayo, Kapamilya" 2004 Summer Station ID ABSCBNSummer2005.JPG|ABS-CBN "Iba Ka-Summer and Kapamilya" 2005 Summer Station ID arawnatin to.png|Araw Natin To! - 2007 Summer Slogan one team.png|One Team One Summer - ABS-CBN 2008 Summer Slogan Galawgalaw.jpg|Galaw Galaw sa Tag-Araw - ABS-CBN 2009 Summer Slogan Summerangsimula.jpg|Summer ang Simula - ABS-CBN 2010 Summer Slogan Bidabestsatagaraw.JPG|Bida Best sa Tag-Araw - ABS-CBN 2011 Summer Slogan Pinoysummer.jpg|Pinoy Summer Da Best Forever - ABS-CBN 2012 Summer Slogan Kwentongsummernatin.jpg|Kwento ng Summer Natin - ABS-CBN 2013 Summer Slogan Christmas Idents ABSCBNChristmas2002.jpg|Isang Pamilya, Isang Puso, Ngayong Pasko - ABS-CBN 2002 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2003.jpg|Maligayang Pasko, Kapamilya - ABS-CBN 2003 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2004.jpg|ABS-CBN 2004 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2005.jpg|Magpasaya ng Kapamilya - ABS-CBN 2005 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2006.jpg|Angat ang Ligaya ng Pasko - ABS-CBN 2006 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2007.jpg|One Country, One Family, One Chritsmas (Walang Mag-iisa ngayong Pasko) - ABS-CBN 2007 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2008.jpg|May Katuparan ang Hiling sa Kapamilyang Kapiling - ABS-CBN 2008 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2009.jpg|Bro, Ikaw ang Star ng Pasko - ABS-CBN 2009 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2010.jpg|Ngayong Pasko, Magniningning ang Pilipino - ABS-CBN 2010 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2011.jpg|Da Best ang Pasko ng Pilipino - ABS-CBN 2011 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2012.png|Lumiliwanag ang Mundo sa Kwento ng Pasko - ABS-CBN 2012 Christmas Slogan Magkasama tayo sa kwento ng pasko.jpg|Magkasama tayo sa Kwento ng Pasko - ABS-CBN 2013 Christmas Slogan On Screen Bugs ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 1986-1999.jpg|1986-December 31, 1999, the on-screen bug of the 1986 ABS-CBN logo was slightly updated the "Parental Guidance". ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 2000-2003.jpg|January 1, 2000-February 1, 2003, the 2000 ABS-CBN logo without the text and it was finally changed. ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 2003.jpg|February 2, 2003-December 31, 2003, the ABS-CBN 50 years logo was finally changed and slightly updated the "Parental Guidance" with Arial font in capital letter. ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 2004-2011.jpg|January 1, 2004-October 5, 2011, the 2000 ABS-CBN logo with the white square was finally changed to embossed. ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 2011-2013.jpg|October 6, 2011-July 2013, the ABS-CBN logo was finally changed adds 2011 MTRCB PG logo. ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 2013.jpg|July 2013-February 20, 2014, ABS-CBN logo with the text was finally changed and the 2011 MTRCB PG logo was still used today. ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 2014.jpg|February 21, 2014-present, the on-screen bug changed the 2014 ABS-CBN logo and made slightly updated the 2011 MTRCB PG logo. Category:ABS-CBN Category:Special logos